Tout contre toi
by Paige0703
Summary: Severus et Harry on essayé de vivre ensemble. Cela n'a pas vraiment fonctionné. Harry est parti depuis bientôt un an jour pour jour. Severus se souvient… Auront-ils droit à une seconde chance ?


Chanson de Chimène Badi : Tout contre toi

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

_**Tout contre toi**_

On c'est quitté sur un commun accord, mais tu était plus d'accord que moi. Je ne t'en veux pas, je fais fuir tout le monde, je le sais. Qui voudrait rester avec moi. Moi mangemorts, bras droit de face de serpents pendant des années, d'accord certains diront que je me suis réveillé et même que je me suis racheté, pourtant j'ai tué. J'ai pris la vie de personnes innocentes. C'est peut-être ma punition que de te perdre toi aussi… De te perdre, toi, ma lumière d'espoir…

_**Tant de fois j'ai murmuré les mots**_

_**Sans jamais vraiment les dires,**_

_**Tant de fois j'ai su frôler ta peau**_

_**Sans savoir la retenir**_

_**Je suis passé à côté de toi**_

Tout c'est passé si vite entre nous. Après la mort de Dumbledore, tout le monde me prenait pour un meurtrier. Bien sur la vérité a éclaté eu grand jour quand le testament de Dumbledore est apparu. Il était mourant et m'avez demandé d'abréger ses souffrances. Je devais en plus réaffirmer mon allégeance pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ainsi protéger ma couverture, et protéger Drago. La septième année a commencé et le trio de Gryffonfor partait à la recherche des horcruxes. Je vous ai suivi, guidé du mieux que j'ai pu. Puis le combat à Poudlard. Je me suis rangé de votre côté. Voldemort a bien sur voulu se venger de la trahison et cette «diversion» ta permis de le tuer. Tu a réagi à temps et m'a sauvé la vie par la même occasion.

Tout c'est emballé. Un simple « merci » et ce baiser sorti de je ne sais où. Une découverte mutuelle de l'autre. Des mois de bonheur. Pourtant, je n'osais y croire. Tu me disais « je t'aime » et je répondais un simple « moi aussi ». Tu dire ces même mots m'était impossible.

Je voulais te prendre dans mes bras mais j'avais peur d'être trop « encombrant », alors je e contentait de te frôler, discrètement…

Je crois que ce n'était pas suffisant pour te garder. Tu es parti. On était assis sur ce banc, prés du lac. Notre place. Tu m'as juste dit « Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux continuer ainsi. Pardonne-moi. » Ces mots tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Il y a un an jour pour jour… Je n'ai pas su te retenir. Seul le vide que tu as laissé m'accompagne… jour et nuit… nuit et jour…

_**J'aurais tant voulu que tout s'éclaire**_

_**Pour me fondre dans la lumière**_

_**Même si aujourd'hui tu n'es plus là**_

_**Un jour où l'autre on se reconnaîtra**_

_**Quelque part au hasard de la vie**_

J'aurai aimé savoir comment te garder, avoir toutes les réponses, ne pas avoir de doutes. J'aurai aimé sortir des ténèbres qui m'entourent. J'aurai aimé savoir comment te garder… mais je suis sur qu'un jour où l'autre nos routes se croiseront encore une fois, et je peux te promettre que cette fois je ne te laisserai pas partir. Tu seras mien autant que je serais tien. J'attends simplement ce jour où le hasard nous réunira. J'attends patiemment…

_**Et j'attendrai de voir ce jour**_

_**Comme on attend l'amour**_

_**Et si je brûle d'impatience **_

_**Je me ferais violence**_

_**Je donnerai n'importe quoi**_

_**Pour te serre dans mes bras**_

_**J'attendrais de vivre enfin**_

_**Tout contre toi**_

Je t'attends en silence et personne ne sait. Personne ne sait que mon cœur saigne pour toi, saigne parce que tu es loin de moi. Mais je sais que seul la patience nous réunira. Je sais qu'un jour je pourrai à nouveau de tenir dans mes bras et ce jour je ne me contenterai pas de te frôler. Je te garderai pour moi pour de bon. Je ferai tout pour voir ce fameux jour où nous serons enfin ensemble. J'attends, c'est tout ce que je peux faire…

_**Aucune femme au monde ne pourra**_

_**Je le sais, t'aimer comme ça**_

_**Je ne veux plus rien regretter**_

_**Je veux vivre pour te retrouver**_

_**Pour ne plus trahir mon seul désir**_

Je suis ta vie dans les journaux. Je sais bien qu'une grande parti n'est que mensonges. Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de suivre tes déplacements. De savoir avec qui tu sors. Tu es retourné avec Ginny, cette histoire comme toutes les autres qui vont suivre ne fonctionnent pas et ne fonctionneront jamais. Personne ne peux t'aimer autant que moi. Personne. Tu es mon seul désir. Tu es l'incarnation même du pêcher. Je veux te retrouver. Retrouver le goût de tes baisers, la douceur de ta peau…

_**Et j'attendrai de voir ce jour**_

_**Comme on attend l'amour**_

_**Et si je brûle d'impatience **_

_**Je me ferais violence**_

_**Je donnerai n'importe quoi**_

_**Pour te serre dans mes bras**_

_**J'attendrais de vivre enfin**_

_**Tout contre toi**_

J'attendrai de voir ce jour. J'attendrai ton retour. Je sais que ce jour viendra où je pourrai enfin goûter au bonheur et connaître l'amour, le vrai amour. Même si l'attente et longue, même si parfois l'impatience me gagne, je sais que je dois pas tout gâcher. Je dois me faire violence, prendre sur moi. Je serai prêt à tout lâcher pour toi. Parti vivre ailleurs pour toi. Je veux juste vivre, vieillir à tes côtés. Je veux vivres tout contre toi. Sentir battre ton cœur contre ma poitrine et me dire qu'il bat pour moi…

_**De tout mon cœur**_

_**De tout mon âme**_

_**Je veux que le ciel m'envole**_

_**Tout contre toi**_

Mon cœur, mon âme, mon esprit, chaque parcelles de mon être te demande. Je ne désire que toi, je ne vis que pour toi. Je prie le ciel pour te croiser, pour être vers toi, à tes côtes, contre toi… juste contre toi… Je ne désire rien d'autre que toi… Toi…

_**Je donnerai n'importe quoi**_

_**Pour te serrer dans mes bras**_

_**J'attendrai d'être là…**_

_**Tout contre toi…**_

_**J'attendrai…**_

_**Contre toi…**_

Un an que tu es parti un an que je ne vis que pour te retrouver. J'ai appris de mes erreurs. Je te prouverai que j'ai changé. Je ferais tout pour que tu me pardonnes et que tu ne repartes plus jamais.

Je me dirige vers ce banc où tu m'a quitte. J'erre dans le parc, telle une ombre en peine. Je vois une ombre. Quelqu'un est déjà là. Quelqu'un occupe mon banc… notre banc… La lune se reflète dans le lac. Je m'approche…

Toi. Que fait tu là ?

- Bonsoir Harry.

- Bonsoir Sev.

- Que fait tu là ?

- Le professeur McGonagall m'a proposé le poste de prof de DCFM.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de rester ici. J'ai perdu tellement de personnes que j'aimais lors du combat. Et il y a toi.

Je m'approche un peu plus près. Je me tiens debout derrière toi. Je passe mes bras autour de tes épaules. Tu ne dis rien. Tu ne bouges pas. Je te serre un plus fort, te rapprochant un peu plus de moi. Ton dos repose maintenant contre ma poitrine. Tu reposes maintenant tout contre moi.

- Si tu savais comme j'attends ce moment. J'attends ton retour depuis que tu es parti. J'attends de pouvoir te serrer contre moi depuis si longtemps…

- Sev… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… J'ai souffert de ton absence, je ne vais pas le nier… Mais…

- Chutt Harry, ne dit plus rien. Je veux d'abord m'excuser si tu as cru que je ne tenais pas réellement à toi. En fait, je… je crois bien que je t'aime. Je t'aime et je ne regrette rien de ce qui nous ai arrivé. J'avais peur de mes sentiments. C'est la première fois pour moi que j'aime quelque un à ce point Harry.

Tu te lèves. Tu me fais face maintenant. Des larmes perlent le long de ton visage. Est-ce de ma faute ?

- Pardon de ne pas avoir su te le dire avant… pardon de ne pas t'avoir retenu… pardon de t'avoir fait du mal… pardon de te faire pleurer…- Non, pas ça. Ne regrette pas ces larmes. Ce sont les larmes du bonheur retrouvé, de l'espoir qui renaît. Je ne veux plus qu'on soit séparer Sev, plus jamais…

- J'espère bien parce que je n'ai plus l'intention de te laisser partir…

Tu te jettes dans mes bras. Je te serre enfin tout contre moi.

- Alors, ce poste tu vas l'accepter ?

- Je sais pas… je dois réfléchir… Je rigole Sev ! Bien sur que je reste. Tu as toujours aussi peu d'humour à ce que je vois.

- Et toi tu es toujours aussi insolent !

- Oui, mais un insolent qui t'aime Sev.

- Oui, un insolent qui m'aime et surtout que j'aime…

Un baiser. Le plus beau des baiser. Celui qui nous réunit. Le baiser qui annonce une vie à deux, une vie emplie de bonheur. Une vie d'amour rempli de baiser tendre, passionné, fougueux, possesseur… des milliers de baisers. Une vie rempli de tes baisers. Que demandais de plus ? J'ai tout ce que je désire. Je t'ai toi. Toi. Mon bonheur et complet.

- Et si on rentrait se mettre au chaud mon petit lion ?

- Avec plaisir. On a des nuits de solitude à combler, je crois. Que dirais tu d'un bon bain chaud et de toi et moi dedans ?

- Mmm… Ce programme ma semble des plus alléchant !

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Happy End


End file.
